The present invention relates generally to the configuration of computer systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to the entry of configuration/setup parameters into an embedded controller type computer system not having a keyboard or a display.
Computer systems based on the X86 set of microprocessors, the most common examples being those manufactured by Intel and AMD, store system variable and parameter information in low power consumption CMOS memory devices. If the presence of a battery to power the CMOS memory is undesirable, electrically programmable nonvolatile integrated circuit memories are available at nominally higher costs. The variables and parameters stored are normally unique to the computer system, and as such are conventionally entered into the computer system by the individual who first configures the system.
Entry of the configuration/setup variables and parameters (hereinafter generally referred to as parameters) is accomplished through interaction with the BIOS code of the computer system using the system keyboard in response to selections shown on the video display of the computer system. Typical examples of the parameters include the time, the date, the enablement state of the cache, the memory wait states, et cetera, and for most computer systems routinely includes more than 20 parameters.
The compact size, broad functionally, and low cost of X86 based computer motherboards has led to significant interest and usage of such boards as controllers within manufacturing machinery, office equipment, and home appliances. In such applications, the computer system, primarily the motherboard, is conventionally referred to as an embedded controller. Computer systems operating as embedded controllers routinely do not have keyboards or meaningful video display systems. Consequently, the entry, correction, or updating of configuration/setup parameters is either very limited or requires the connection of a special keyboard and display, the latter also requiring a video card for a conventional X86 motherboard. The inclusion of a keyboard and display merely to change configuration/setup parameters is not particularly desirable even for a single embedded controller, more so when multiple embedded controllers are being purchased and operated. Clearly, it is undesirable to connect a keyboard, video display card and display to the motherboard of each embedded controller merely to replace, update, or otherwise change configuration/setup parameters.
There exists a need for an efficient method and related computer program product code which will allow by simple connection comprehensive bidirectional communication with a computer system so that a remote terminal can be used to change configuration/setup parameters of an X86 type computer system.
The remote configuration/setup of a computer system operated as an embedded controller without keyboard or video display resources is accomplished through the steps of initiating a power on test mode in the computer system, generating an audio-visual signal by the computer system, monitoring within the computer system for first control signals from a remote terminal, communicating configuration/setup data between the computer system and the remote terminal if first control signals are detected during the monitoring, completing the power on test mode if first control signals are not detected within a specified time, and returning the computer system to an initiation of the power on test mode responsive to second control signals generated within the remote terminal.
In another form, the invention relates to a program product storable on a tangible medium and operable to control a computer system to accomplish the aforementioned steps.
In a particularized practice of the invention, the X86 computer system BIOS code is modified so that the power on self test (POST) mode includes a sequence in which the embedded controller generates an audio signal notifying an operator that the embedded controller is receptive to remote entry of information. A remote terminal connected through a serial port to the embedded controller is then used to initiate remote communication, following the initial tramsmission of an appropriate access control signal from the remote terminal to the embedded controller over the serial line. Once communication is established, configuration/setup data is entered through the keyboard of the remote terminal and transmitted over the serial line to the embedded controller in response to video signals generated in the embedded controller and transmitted to the remote terminal. The communicated configuration/setup data is entered into the embedded controller as if generated locally. The bidirectional communication between the embedded controller and the remote terminal is established through the use of interrupts in the power on self test sequence, the interrupts routing video information to the serial port for transmission over the serial line to the remote terminal and returning configuration/setup data through the serial port as configuration/setup parameters.
These and other features of the invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated upon considering the detailed embodiment which follows hereinafter.